The Golden Age
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Time can be really cruel at times, however it too can be a precious gift. Kagome was the human that is given that chance, however for better or worse, she too is at a lost as to what to do.
1. Timeless

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 1: Timeless**

Time has been a cruel mistress to Kagome, and since the time when she last returned into the Feudal Era after she had finished school, Kagome was never able to jump back through the well again. She had at first thought that her relationship with Inuyasha would blossom and bloom, however it was not the case for her. Their destiny had ended soon after they were married, and was found by Kagome on one of the nights of his longing.

Instead Kagome continued to learn, and grew as a strong miko under the tutorage of Kaede, Sango, Miroku and another miko which Sesshoumaru had found for her under request. It was indeed a surprise for Kagome itself that he had complied with Rin's request, however along with that, he had a proposition of his own as well. It was apparent to him for quite a while of the outcome between Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship, but with that Sesshoumaru had told her that if she were to be part of his pack, she will come under his protection, very much like Rin, and part of his Court. It was an opportunity for her to get out and travel like she used to when collecting the Shikon no Tama. Being given a few days to think about it, Sesshoumaru was prompt to return to the village where Kaede lives for her answer and had brought along with him a new kimono that was for Rin.

She took that opportunity and left, her farewell was short and brief, not wanting it to be too emotional, especially when she was already looked down upon for the separation that she and Inuyasha is going through. Kagome of course understand, having learnt from the modern time where she originated of the responsibilities of a woman in the past. The time here is simpler, where the women depend heavily on a good marriage, and a good family background for it. However for the average women who are poor, depended on the land to provide for their trade and food itself. The community is really close in her opinion and very intimate, but in the modern era in which she was from, it has lost its unique appeal that belonged to the past.

As Kagome travelled with Sesshoumaru not as his ward but that of a subordinate, it took her forever to learn the hard way that her skill was not even close to defeating many other demons alone without expanding a lot of energy on her side. It was through the many years of trial and error that she begun creating her own unique set of skills to fight against another opponent more efficiently. However she was of course never close to that of Sesshoumaru's level, always resorting to her skills as a miko to help turn the tide over for a short while. He had expected more out of her, and Kagome too worked hard to gain somewhat of an approval from him that she never knew or come to realize until later in the many years that she had followed him.

It was a puzzle to Kagome as to why she was seeking for his approval, which was rarely given or even acknowledged by him. However one thing she had not expected even more was the blood bond that he had performed with her under the sacred waning moon the representation of all that is positive and dispelling the negativities. Her mating bond with Inuyasha formerly had also disappeared with the acceptance of her alpha, who happens to be Sesshoumaru, helped her greatly, but it was also a warning against others that would try to take her away of the claim. Though that does not mean that his attitude has changed much towards Kagome, instead, it was still as platonic as ever, but it did aid in her lifespan being prolonged. Immortality was not something she was able to achieved, easily with her duties and responsibilities, however her aging process, was a lot more slow, similar to that of Sesshoumaru, and still considered an infant even after a few centuries.

However being with Sesshoumaru for too long too have its' affect on Kagome as she strives to be better, strong, more perfect or near perfection if possible. Everyday she learns something new if not better perfect or to enhance whatever skills and tactic it is that she already has. This was perhaps one of the redeeming thing that time has gifted to her.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, I've decided to try out a different approach to the crossover of Inuyasha with Harry Potter, also I would like to hear from you with who I should have Kagome paired up with (not a fan of Harry/Kagome pairing, sorry). I hope that you enjoy this new story from me!


	2. Temporal Alliance

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 2: Temporal Alliance**

Hundreds, of years passed as Kagome who became one of the trusted few within the Court of the House of the Great Dog General, she too became a powerful asset that many dare not to offend. It was not just because she belonged to the House of the Great Dog General as a blood bound sister to Sesshoumaru, but also of what she is capable of and the silent threat that she pose to demon race itself. However the threat in which she pose was huge due to the many youkai of both pure and mixed blooded, are loyal to her, and the many that would not hesitate to lay their lives down for her.

She lived her many days and years, peacefully fulfilling her responsibilities and duties to both Sesshoumaru and herself, however now she had been informed of a new task at hand. She had been puzzled at first, however due to a temporal alliance that was requested for her skill sets that they seek her out through approaching Sesshoumaru. It was odd that he would agree to such an agreement to work with the mortal humans, especially those that possess the magical touch. Kagome had originally voiced out her queries about working with them, especially with such a shifty "Ministry", however like always Sesshoumaru had reserve his answer by demanding her obedience in not questioning his authority over such matter.

It was as though he was testing her, but Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru, accepting his request without another word of defiance against his will. She was somewhat infuriated, at the lack of details as to why she was carrying out her new orders for, however it might perhaps provide her with the chance to explore and see how _developed_ these wizards and witches are in this new era to which she had grown up in. She had time to waste still, until the day that she would finally be able to reunite with her family at the Higurashi Shrine.

Through the years, Kagome would often make trips to her family Shrine, making sure that it was safe from all harm, making sure that anyone that threatened her family will not come to a good or happy ending. She had usually come to wonder as to how her grandfather originally thought that his skills in making protection charm was good enough to repel or destroy a demon, but found out that it was also her fault. Had it not been for the few occasion when he would throw those 'charmed' ofuda at some unsuspecting human, that she had taken the chance to destroy the demon that though he had the upper hand in eliminating a member of her Family. And since then, her grandfather had thought himself to having the abilities to destroy youkai and be able to seek out youkai who are in the guise of a human skin.

She had left the Shrine with a strong barrier and soldiers from Sesshoumaru's own troops (with his permission of course), to better protect her family shrine. It allowed her to leave her family with a peace of mind knowing that they will be safe from harm should she not be around to keep a tab on the threats that might present itself. As Kagome travelled to London with Sesshoumaru, they were greeted and presented to the Minister of Magic as he welcomed them as warmly as he could. The air was tensed, as many did not dare to say much to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, as though fearing to offend them, or what potential threat that they might present. There were no records except for rumors of what they were capable of that sparked fear within their hearts, and not to mention the imperious air that seem to surround them, and their unearthly beauty.

Kagome since bearing the mark of the House of the Great Dog General, took on various traits that were uniquely to the bloodline of Sesshoumaru, for instance her eyes were closely similar to his, teeth and nails that were sharp and deadly. Physically in attribute wise, there were many in which she had discovered to be closely similar to that of a pure youkai, however there were also other fields in which she was lacking, but made up through the hard work and training that she had gone through. Kagome followed beside of Sesshoumaru as her eyes and nose took in every details of their surroundings, finding it to be rather interesting and different from what she had expected, even shops that sold unusual products that one would usually read in books sold to the humans, or 'muggles'.

It was brief, her introduction to the Wizarding world of Diagon Alley, and even briefer statement of Knockturn Alley before they were left on their own. There were various other things in which that Sesshoumaru would have to see to, however seeing as that it was her first time, he had stayed with her, exploring both Diagon and Knockturn Alley. It was one of the ways in which he would show his affection or even that he cares, but it was enough. If she had not been with Sesshoumaru for hundred of years, and yet still unable to tell his way of showing concern and affection was very much so different from normal people, she was perhaps a failure, and one not deserving to be part of his Court. Kagome turned into one of the bookshops, interested in looking through the various books that were available as she randomly flipped through books, studying its content briefly. There were many things in which seemed to be rather tedious to her, however as there was time before her term within Hogwarts, Kagome had bought a few books, thinking of trying out some of the more interesting _spells_.

There were many things about her very un-witch like she would say, however Kagome did notice through the ages that as magic became a sort of specialty like that of a particular tribal or race and religion skills, they were slowly dwindling down. It was perhaps one of the few reasons why as to this world for those with Wizarding abilities would enter and stay within the community should they feel secure in. She however would have to experience this new Wizarding World alone as Sesshoumaru left her to attend to more important matters, trusting her with the knowledge that she would be able to take care and handle herself well in a whole new territory that might prove to be hostile towards her. She really hated it, to be thrown into these new rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
I hope that you have a great week ahead of you, here's something to keep your mind off things. Enjoy!

To Wicken25  
Actually, I will be creating a new story that revolves around the pairing of Sesshoumaru and Kagome itself, however that might take some time as I would really like to finish a few fan fictions that are very close to its' ending. Though this whole crossover, might be rather interesting if we go about it in another manner perhaps?


	3. Back to School

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 3: Back to School**

Though the Darkness was suddenly gone and there was a lot of people, relieved by the fact that their greatest evil was finally dead. However there were still many unrest whisper about those that remained loyal to the Dark Lord, aka Voldemort, are sure to plan their revenge against those that had fought against them. Fear still clung heavily in the air and Kagome ignored it as she travelled through the lands toward the wizarding school Hogwarts. The destruction that she had last seen it in pictures were not seen anywhere as she surveyed the grounds from up in the air.

The school year was not going to begin for another few more weeks, however there were still many things to be done, especially since this would be the first that she would be teaching a class on her own. The thought of teaching an entirely new subject to introduce the students that had already been exposed to something that they encounter daily was not going to be easy, even more so because it was going to be a trial for not just them, but herself as well. Her subjects were not something that she could easily just introduced, there were too many years of history to it that they would need to slow understand, and also the stamina to keep up. She sighed, it was a good thing that she only had to only plan for a two years crash course for the students that are in their sixth and seventh years.

There were many things in which she could choose from, however as majority of them though were already exposed to the working of magic in their own form, she was going to expose to them of the other side of things from her view. Perhaps the worse of it, but then again that might be when she was in the worst of her moods, for now she would have to test them all on their own abilities in a game of "Hide and Seek" traditional, and very much from their childhood, but of course there would be a twist to it. The Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall was rather curious at her procedures and had requested for a demonstrations, but after which she herself said that it was far too dangerous for the students to handle and had demanded that she changed it. Kagome had rolled her eyes saying that it was harmless and it would help them narrow down to those that could use the extra help to be placed in a special group for further training, though perhaps not on par to what she had gone through.

The school was packed and back to its usual self where the students flocked to it as though nothing had happened, but she head the whispers. And some of the students were still rather fearful, saying that there are still Deatheaters amongst them and how they should be careful of what they say despite of how their Master had already been declared finally dead for good. Her introduction was short and brief, but it caused a stir, and unrest amongst the students of Hogwarts. They were rather skeptical, as many began talking to one another in harsh whispers of what was to be expected in her new class whilst some of the older ones with more experience were making a pass at their own judgment on what her class would be like. Kagome smirked as she sat down, finding it all too amusing as she picked up many things with her sensitive ears.

However her attention to them were cut short when the teacher of charms, Professor Filius Flitwick, was more curious and had engaged her in a conversation on charms and magic from where she had came from and had tried to gather even more information and absorbing it all. Kagome had found it amusing, but even a person like him could not easily comprehend of the vastness and vagueness of magic in which it had one too many grey areas that even she was still exploring. She has no wands like everyone else gathered there, she was not easily affected as they are, one could say that she was like that of a dragon, where it would be difficult for spells to penetrate through to her. The children gathered there, were all green and wet behind the ears she could see, very much like her when she had first stepped into Sengoku Jidai after a few months or so. Better than without, but still rather useless in battling what she had though that she could handle back then if she had her bow and arrows.

Tomorrow she knows, they would all be tested and most of them would be in a few weeks of pain if not a few days with how the infirmary might aid in easing their pains. It would definitely be interesting, but for now, it is just for them to sleep and gather their energy for their class with her tomorrow. It was going to be a trial they would never forget she was sure. And for students that think that they would not be able to learn much more especially after their battle against the Deatheaters, she was going to change their mind. Much as she hates to say it, but lessons with her was going to be fun in the most painful of manner. Or at least it will be for her, she smiled almost in dark humor of the various outcomes for what was to come. It would perhaps serve the students that thought magic was everything right, her lesson might perhaps be a torture to them, but it was sure going to be interesting to watch them, almost like a Triwizard tournament.

For now, everything was ready for tomorrow's lesson, and it was about time for a good night's rest before their test tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and yes it is now placed to after whole series of Harry Potter. I thought that it might add on to giving the story more space to be creative. Enjoy and have a great weekend!

To Alice Sakurai  
Victor Krum you mean ? Though he would be from Durmstrang, and would be weird for him to appear in that school especially without their Headmaster or for a good reasoning no? I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, have a great weekend!

To anonymous chick  
Hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Have a great weekend!


End file.
